


Touched for the Very First Time

by takemetoviktuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Swallowing, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Grand Prix Final, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, fluff at the end, past experienced viktor, they're living together in st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoviktuuri/pseuds/takemetoviktuuri
Summary: viktor and yuuri's first time





	Touched for the Very First Time

Yuuri sighed contently as he laid himself in his fiancé’s arms, letting his body go boneless. It was the end of a lazy day that transitioned into a lazy evening. It was also a few days after the Grand Prix Final. The couple was still getting used to not having to practice everyday or get up in the early hours of the morning everyday, or really do much of any physically labor everyday. They were getting used to the lazy days. They knew that soon the practices and early mornings would come again, but for now, they were enjoying the time off. 

Yuuri let his head sink into Viktor’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and softly inhaling his scent. Laundry detergent and cologne. The scent of home to Yuuri. Viktor smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Yuuri’s head. Yuuri then leaned up and placed a kiss on the Russian’s jaw. Viktor retaliated by giving Yuuri’s cheek a smooch. Yuuri giggled softly, turning himself around (which put him in the position of straddling Viktor’s thighs and capturing Viktor’s lips in a nice kiss. Viktor smiled and placed his hand on Yuuri’s jaw. They spent the next few moments peppering each other’s lips with kisses. But several cute kisses later, Viktor pressed himself deeper into Yuuri, the kissing becoming more intimate. 

Viktor swiped his tongue across Yuuri’s bottom lip, Yuuri accepting the gesture by parting his lips and letting Viktor’s tongue invade his mouth. Their tongues played with each other, while Yuuri gripped onto Viktor’s broad shoulders for support, Viktor’s right hand still on Yuuri’s jaw, the left gripping onto the younger man’s hip bone. Viktor tugged lightly on Yuuri’s bottom lip with his teeth, causing Yuuri to groan softly and instinctively buck his hips forward. That action caused their groins to grind together with delicious friction. Both men moaned and panted into each other’s mouths. Yuuri’s stomach welled with anxiety, wondering where this would lead them. They were used to a few make out sessions, but they had never gotten more intimate than that. They either seemed to get interrupted or one of them (usually Yuuri) would get too nervous and back out before anything more happened. 

Viktor pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them. He looked down at Yuuri through his soft lashes, his eyes clouded with lust. Yuuri’s face was flushed a soft red. The room felt hot and the air stuffy. 

“Do you want to take this elsewhere, moya lyubov?”, Viktor asked softly, rubbing circles into Yuuri’s hip with his thumb. Yuuri tried to answer vocally, but couldn’t get his voice out. Instead, he nodded. Viktor smiled softly and got them both to their feet, Yuuri’s knees a bit wobbly. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him to their shared bedroom. Yuuri sat himself at the head of the bed and Viktor crawled in between his legs, catching his lips in another passionate kiss. After several minutes of ravishing each others mouths, Viktor pulled away and proceeded to press wet, hot kisses into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri moaned wantonly as Viktor grazed his teeth over his neck, softly biting and sucking at the skin there. Soon, Yuuri’s neck was a canvas of pretty purple bruises and a few bite marks. Viktor leaned back to admire his work, looking satisfied. Viktor then grabbed the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt and slipped it off over his head, tossing it somewhere to be forgotten. Yuuri shivered slightly from the cool air of the room hitting his bare chest, but suddenly felt a rush of warmth through him as Viktor took one of his nipples into his mouth. Yuuri moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into Viktor, the older man moaning around Yuuri’s nipple. Yuuri keened and arched his back in pleasure. Viktor made his way down his lover’s chest and abdomen, peppering kiss as he did so. He stopped at the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants. Viktor looked up into his fiancé’s brown eyes, asking for confirmation if this was okay. Yuuri looked back and nodded gently, stomach churning in anticipation. Viktor nodded back and swiftly removed the offending clothing, leaving Yuuri in nothing but his boxers. There was a bulge and a wet patch forming where the head of Yuuri’s erection laid. Viktor pressed a kiss into that wet patch and gently pushed down the boxers, letting Yuuri’s dick lay prettily across his stomach. 

Viktor delicately grasped Yuuri in his hand, swiping his thumb across the head to smear the pearling pre cum, smiling at the tremble he received from the man. The Russian then moved his tongue along the head of Yuuri’s dick, the salty, bitter flavor overtaking his mouth. Yuuri buried his face in his hands, biting his palm to stifle the noise of his moans. Viktor grasped onto Yuuri’s wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth, startling Yuuri a bit. He looked him the eyes.

‘Don’t hide them from me, dorogoy. I want to hear them.”, Viktor cooed, pushing a stray piece of hair from Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri gulped and nodded, the blush now spreading from his cheeks to his entire body. Viktor smiled sweetly and placed one chaste kiss onto Yuuri’s erection before taking it in his mouth. Yuuri cried out and fisted the sheets, his back arching up off the bed. Viktor’s mouth felt so hot and nice, and just fucking amazing. Viktor hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, setting a steady rhythm. He had a bit of experience with this from his past, but he decided to keep that information to himself, in the hopes of not upsetting his fiancé; who was at the moment trying to restrain himself from bucking up into Viktor’s amazingly warm and talented mouth. Viktor relished in the beautiful sounds Yuuri was making, wanting to keep this going forever, but with ache starting to form in his jaw, he knew that wasn’t really an option. Aftera few more minutes of bobbing his head and a gentle tug on Yuuri’s balls, Yuuri let out a high pitched whine and came in hot, white ropes down Viktor’s throat. Viktor swallowed what he could, some of the excess dripping from his lips. Yuuri blushed an even darker red. 

“I-I’m sorry, I was going to warn you, but it happened too fast.”, Yuuri mumbled, guiltily playing with the sheets. Viktor smiled.

“No need to apologize my Yuuri, I actually thoroughly enjoyed it.”, Viktor said, pressing a kiss on the inside of Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri didn’t know if it was possible to become any more red, but he seemed to achieve it. 

“Viktor, I wanna make you feel good, too.”, Yuuri muttered, reaching for the hem of Viktor’s shirt. Viktor realized he was the only one still clothed. He blushed slightly at Yuuri’s directness and nodded. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s shirt from his body, adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothes in their room. Yuuri ran his hand down Viktor’s chest and abdomen, feeling his strong stomach and hard abs. As a star-struck teen, he always wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over Viktor’s abs and stomach, and now he was experiencing the dream first hand. He reached the man’s sweatpants and slowly pulled them down Viktor’s hips and legs. Viktor was now laying before him in just his boxers. Yuuri felt like he needed to catch his breath. This was another one of his teen fantasies, albeit not one he was proud to admit out loud. He couldn’t count how many nights he touched himself to the thought of pleasuring Viktor. To the thought of taking him in his mouth and having him grasp his hair and call out his name. Yuuri shook himself from his thoughts, now realizing that this fantasy was about to come true. 

He took a breath and gently hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Viktor’s boxers and slowly pulled them down and off his body. He was met face to face with Viktor’s cock. It was long and slender and a pretty shade of pink and just perfect. Somehow even better than Yuuri had imagined for all those years. He looked down at Viktor’s erection and then up at Viktor. 

“I - um - I’ve - uh - n-never -”, Yuuri trailed off, nervously playing with the sheets of the bed. Viktor smiled warmly. 

“I know, my love. I’ll help you.”, Yuuri nodded softly and took a large breath. He lowered his head and gently placed Viktor in his mouth. He ran his tongue across the head and Viktor let out a stuttered moan. Yuuri took this as a good sign and continued onwards, copying Viktor from before and hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Viktor lead him on with words of advice and encouragement like, “faster”, “watch your teeth, and “right there”. Yuuri finally found his rhythm and soon heard Viktor’s ragged, “I’m coming” and felt his hands grip at his hair, and his mouth was then filled with a salty and bitter taste. He swallowed it down and looked at Viktor. He couldn’t remember a time where the Russian man looked so, well, hot. His face and chest were flushed a pretty pink, his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes were lidded and pupils dilated. Yuuri could honestly almost come again from this sight alone. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri onto his lap and pressed feverish kisses onto his lips. He then flipped him over to the position they first started in, with Viktor on top straddling Yuuri’s thighs, covering him in wet, hot kisses. Viktor finally pulled away and reached over to their nightstand, pulling one of the drawers open and rummaging around until he was pulled back with a small blue bottle. Yuuri recognized the bottle and blushed. So they were really gonna do this, huh? Yuuri’s heart raced with anxiety and anticipation as Viktor popped open the cap of the bottle. He drizzled the lubricant over his fingers and propped Yuuri’s leg over his shoulder. He pressed a wet kiss onto the inside of Yuuri’s thigh and looked up at him. Yuuri looked back. 

“Are you ready?”, Viktor asked sweetly, rubbing circles into Yuuri’s leg with his thumb. Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded. Viktor nodded back. He slowly pressed his index finger into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri winced slightly at the foreign intrusion. Sure, Yuuri had maturbated before, but he was always too scared to introduce anal stuff into his routine. Yeah, he had fantasies about Viktor fucking him, but he never could bring himself to try it out. Viktor slowly brought his finger in and out of Yuuri, giving him time to adjust to the new feeling, even kissing all over his lower body in attempts to help him relax. Viktor then slowly introduced a second finger, and then a third after Yuuri was comfortable. Once Yuuri was used to the new feeling, he started to enjoy it. When Viktor added a little more speed to the thrusts of his fingers, Yuuri moaned from the new pleasure he was feeling. Viktor took that as a sign he was ready. 

Viktor retrieved a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on over himself. He rubbed a fair amount of lube over his dick, shivering slightly from the small amount of pleasure it gave, and placed both of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders. Viktor pushed the black hair from Yuuri’s face and looked him in the eyes.

“Are you ready, moya lyubov?”, Viktor asked softly. Yuuri nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly as he got a small giggle out of Viktor. Viktor then lined the head of his cock up with Yuuri’s hole, and pushed in gently. He got halfway in and stopped, giving Yuuri time to adjust. Viktor really wasn’t much girthy than his fingers, but Yuuri was still getting used to the feeling. After a few moments, Viktor pushed himself all the way in. The couple both moaned simultaneously. Viktor hooked his arms around Yuuri’s legs and thrust inside him. Yuuri moaned wantonly, the new sense of pleasure overwhelming his senses. Viktor was moaning all the same though. Sure, all those one-night stands were nice, but having the person he loved more than anything in the world moaning in pleasure underneath him was something new and so much better to Viktor entirely.

“V-Vitya, f-faster please.”, Yuuri moaned out, his body trembling from the shocks of pleasure he was getting from having Viktor inside him. Viktor obliged, grasping Yuuri by the hips and thrusting even harder, the sounds of skin on skin and moans heavy in the air. Viktor leaned down so that his forehead was touching Yuuri’s, which in turn placed himself deeper inside Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes were watering with how much ecstasy he was experiencing right now. This was a million times better than any fantasy he ever had. 

Viktor slowed down his thrusts, but still kept them deep. He wanted this to last as long as he could make it. He pressed several kisses onto Yuuri’s face, trying to make this as wonderful and tender as possibly for the younger man. Yuuri was practically crying with how much pleasure he was in. He was almost at his end. Viktor gave a few more deep and strong thrusts, and Yuuri was spilling over onto his stomach. Viktor moaned loudly and followed suit, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s as he came. They both panted into each other as they came down from their respective highs. Viktor slowly pulled out of Yuuri, Yuuri whining slightly from the loss of contact. Viktor grabbed a tissue and rolled the condom off of him and discarded it into the trash. He grabbed another tissue and wiped the mess from Yuuri’s stomach. 

Viktor laid back-down on the bed and pulled Yuuri into his arms. The couple laid there under the covers and basked in the afterglow of their first time.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa this idea has been in my head for a hot minute. chloe actually wrote fluffy vanilla smut instead of rough and kinky smut?? what a shock
> 
> sorry if it sucks, writing is hard. also, sorry if the russian is bad, I mainly just used google translate lmao
> 
> i'm open for any requests, also maybe check me out on tumblr @bumblebeedad


End file.
